Breaking My Shell: A My Little Pony Fan-Fiction
by Intection
Summary: A shy and sheltered boy lives a lonely life. But all of a sudden he is thrown into his dream world of Equestria. Will all his fantasies play out like he dreamed, or will he incite chaos in his new home?
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

**Friday July 8th 2013**

**Dear diary**, oh god. How cringier can it

** Dear diary**

Saturday July 7th 2013 I decided to start keeping this diary to record my teenage years so that when I am older I can look back at how my life has changed. Right now I live with my mother and my younger brother who is 8 years old, I myself have just turned 14. And you guessed it, I was in the 8th grade. I was never the kind of kid to play a ton of sports, nor was I some super nerd. Sure I wasn't ever picked first for kickball but that didn't matter to me.

I was a straight A student in my class of 38 other kids, sure I bragged every once and a while but I kept my nerdiness to myself whenever I can. The only thing I really enjoy is cartoons, my favorite was My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sure, it is insanely girly at times but the character development is awesome and it teaches moral's that are sadly forgotten in this day and age.

In these years I seem to have found myself trapped in this little bubble, I had little to no close friends and whenever someone tried to approach me I would just speak quietly and avoid questions so they would leave me alone. Maybe it's because of the fact I am so one of a kind in my small town no one seems to understand me. Or perhaps it's because of the fact I was raised by a single mom and only barely got by. You see, when I was 2 years old we didn't have a ton of money. So my father decided he should join the air force so we could get the ability to live in a PMQ so we could save money on rent. We went through with that and 6 months later, my father was stationed in Iraq. I didn't care too much for the time but as I aged, deep down I pondered what it would be like to have a dad to raise me. To have a father, more importantly a friend to play catch with me in the yard, a father to understand me.

Maybe that's why Fluttershy is my favorite pony, the fact she seems to be trying to do what I can't. She is so shy just like me but has grown to accept friends that care about her. Whenever I watch the show I feel so close, so close to the bright world and happy creatures that inhabit it. But as I lie in awe the imagination shuts down on me. The happy world that I pictured myself in turned back into the grey walls of my dark and lonely home.

** Saturday July 8th 2013**

**Dear diary**

It was a day just like any other, I woke up, ate my cereal, sat down in front of the TV to watch some cartoons. Normally I would be rushed off to my school to blaze through another day of eating alone. But it was a Saturday, and that meant another new episode of My Little Pony would air today. I waited and waited and waited for it to come on but it finally did. I sat there as the hub intro played and the theme song started. I closed my eyes as it played and just tried to imagine my gloomy world as the world of Equestria. As it ended I opened my eyes to see the show was starting. It was a Fluttershy episode, my favorite. She was having issues with always being a pushover and never standing up for herself, I know the feeling. But half way through the episode I noticed something that couldn't be explained. Whenever she would acknowledge she was shy she would mention someone she referred to as "My friend". I had never heard of this "My friend" before and it puzzled me that Hasbro wouldn't just flat out mention the name of this friend. As the episode had ended rather than the station playing commercials, the screen went black. I was puzzled, had our TV died? The thought frightened me, no more MLP? Finally it turned back on and it pulled up to a screen of Fluttershy standing in her cottage. Staring right at the camera. More specifically, it looked almost as if she was looking at me. I sat there for a few minutes until she spoke. "I've seen your world, I've seen what you go through". This puzzled me, was she literally speaking to me? I stood up and walked closer to the screen. I instinctively raised my hand and touched my hand to the screen. It rippled, almost like it would if you tapped a glass full of water. My mind was racing to conclusions. Could this be true? Could I really have the opportunity to leave my gloomy life and go to Equestria! My dream life! I took no time to think and within seconds I was stepping my legs into the rippling TV screen. My vision went white as i stuck my head through along with the rest of my body. I awoke in a daze, my vision was blurry and I could see a figure next to me. "Sleep tight, hope you're feeling better soon. The voice was soothing and soon I had rolled over and drifted to sleep.

I awoke on my back with a ice pack placed on my forehead. I let out a sigh and almost shed a tear at the fact it was actually just a dream. Probably bumped my head and my mom put me to bed and put some ice on where it had hit. I opened my eyes to look at my beige roof. Wait, my roof wasn't beige! After raising my body to a sitting position and opening my eyes what I saw made my jaw drop. I was in Fluttershy's cottage. Little animals littered the house. I pulled the blanket off of me. I had trouble grasping the side. I looked down to see what the issue was and where my hand once was there was nothing but a flat end. I screamed for a second and stood up. I fell backwards flat on my back, my balance felt fine? I stood back up but as soon as I did i fell down to all fours. For some reason this felt more natural. WAIT! This couldn't mean what I thought it meant did it? I walked my way over to what I expected was the bathroom. On the wall was a oval mirror. I approached it and what I saw confused me beyond belief. I was... A pony, I had long blonde and curly hair just as I did in real life, My skin was a coppery colour and on my back were a pair of sleek wings. I jumped with joy like a little schoolgirl. No way could I be in Equestria, no way I could be a pony.

Soon I calmed down and decided to try my wings. After trying every muscle I knew in my body. Including moving my arms, my legs, my core, my everything! As soon as I was about to give up I lumped my shoulder. Surprisingly my wings outstretched, I moved my shoulders up and down and my wings moved along with them. I was ecstatic, like I had just learned how to walk. I decided it was about time I left this cottage and went out into the pony world. Slowly walking forward into the open world a few questions crossed my mind. What is my name? What's my purpose? What's my cutie mark? MY CUTIE MARK, how could I have forgotten. I looked over my shoulder and looked at my right flank. But it was empty... I was... A blank flank. It made sense seeing as I don't even know what my purpose is but what would the other ponies think of me? A pony of my size not having a cutie mark. Would I be mocked, would I be shunned. The thought of it made me shudder and feel like sinking into a little ball. I disregarded it and walked along the path that led left. As I trekked on to my left was a big forest. From my knowledge I assumed it was the Everfree Forest, seeing as how Fluttershy lived right next to it. Fluttershy, the name struck a thought. I was in her cottage, where could she be? Probably in Ponyville. It was about time I began my life in Equestria. I galloped my way down the path to my future ahead of me.

**(I appologise for any spelling mistakes, formatting errors, or anything else that may be wrong with this story, I am not an experienced writer by any stretch of the imagination.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Arise

_**July 10th 2013**_

_**Dear Diary**_

The amount of time I spent that day walking down a winding dirt road seemed larger than I could count. My pace was shortlived as I was still not used to having to use both legs to travel. But after what seemed like miles of galloping and trudging I could see the edge of the town known as Ponyville. I approached a small bridge and savored the moment as I crossed, 'Maybe here I'll be happy for once" I thought to myself.

I slowly trotted my way into Ponyville. There were ponies of a plethora of colours, from blue ones with red manes to orange ones with striped manes. Even some recognizable ones like Bon-Bon and Derpy Whooves. My first thought was to check if I could find Fluttershy. I decided on checking the places popular to the show. Twilight's Library, Rarity's Boutique, Apple Jack's Farm, And Pinkies Bakery.

I decided to start off with Rarities "Carousel Boutique". After crossing yet another bridge I found myself at the Boutique. I turned the handle with my mouth and walked inside. The place was empty from what I could see. "Rarity" I called, I heard hoof-steps from the stairs to my left. But it wasn't Rarity, it was Sweetie Belle. "Hi, do you know where I could find you sister" I questioned. "She's out right now, who are you? I haven't seen you around town". I began to sweat and backed up slightly. "Umm, I was looking to make an order." I choked out as a last minute response. She jumped giddily, I responded with an angry "What's so funny!". I noticed her eyes were directed towards my flank. I gulped and knew what was about to happen. I quickly turned and made a B line out of the shop. "Wait, would you be interrested in joining our club?" she hollered as I ran from the building.

After running from the excited filly I decided it was time to go to the next destination. Sugar Cube Corner, I approached the parlor and made my enterance. At the counter stood Mrs Cake and I struck a conversation "Hi, do you know where Pinkie Pie is?". "She's upstairs with our kids, would you like to see her?". "Yes please" I responded and made my way up the stairs. "Pound and Pumpkin" I thought to myself this will be bad. I approached the door to the upstairs and opened it. As I stepped in I saw pinkie cover herself in a bag of flower as the babies giggled at the sight. "Ahem" I cleared my throat. Pinkie turned and I saw a smile grow upon her face. "Oooh, I've never seen you here before, are you knew?" she said in a hyper tone. "Yeah" I responded. Instantly a thought popped up in my mind. The episode where the Doodle Donkey came to Ponyville and Pinkie Pie drove him insane trying to make him her friend. I began to regret my choice and instantly she began to shake up and down like a jackhammer. She sprinted to the room to her left and pulled out her party cannon. "NO" I shouted as I ducked down. My ears were next filled with the sound of hundreds of streamers going off along with the sound of a cannon firing. I stood up dazed as if I had had a flashbang thrown at me. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie" she said standing over me as I tried stable my vision. "Yeah... I would have guessed" I said rubbing my head with my forehoof. I preceded to get on my feet and walk my way out of the building.

I was dizzy and exhausted as I approached Sweet Apple Acres. I stumbled my way into the farm and looked for any pony I could distinguish, but I was still on alert for any Cutie Mark Crusader, no way I was being inducted into their little club. The first pony I saw was Granny Smith. I huffed and approached her. "Hi, have you seen Fluttershy?" I asked. "You want an apple pie, alrightie." She sprung to her feet and walked towards her home. "No, I'm looking for Fluttershy" I corrected. "You're looking for a giant fly? Check the Everfree forest, tons of odd critters out there". I was growing tired and searched for somepony who could actually HELP me. The next pony I saw was Big Mcintosh. I approached him and spoke. "Have you seen Fluttershy" "Eeeeeyup" he responded. "Well do you know where she is" I responded. "Eeeeeyup" he said again. "Well where is she!" I yelled. A frown grew upon his face and I knew it was about time I accepted she wasn't here.

Last destination was Twilight's Library. I knocked on the door and waited. Noone answered. I knocked again, still nothing. I decided I would make my own enterance. The place was pitch black besides the small amount of light seeping through the curtains on the upstairs windows. I stuck my hoof out to the nearby wall and fumbled for a light switch. Suddenly I realised, Equestria, no light bulbs yet. I sighed at my own stupidity and closed the door behind me.

Suddenly the curtains flew open and the entire mane six emerged from hiding spots. "WELCOME!" They cheered. I blushed slightly and waited for one of them to explain themselves. "Welcome to Ponyville" said Twilight. "Listen, before we party, could someone explain why I'm here exactly". All but Fluttershy turned their heads. "What are you talking about, Fluttershy told us she found you passed out on the road to Ponyville next to a small cart filled with your belongings, so it's appropriate we welcome you to Ponyville!" I frowned slightly, but forcefully turned it into a smile, I could sort this out after my welcoming party.

We played a bunch of games. Most memorable being Pin The Tail On The Pony, only because it was the only one I won. We enjoyed cake, spent around an hour introducing ourselves to each other. I modified my story to fit my new world. "I was an only child and my family didn't have a ton of money, so my dad applied for the Canterlot Royal Guard so we could have free housing to save up some money". To me it didnt seem too legitimate but none of them questioned me. Soon day faded to night and it was time to retire for the night. "Well, I have yet to get my own home, not sure where I will stay tonight." I announced. "I wouldn't mind letting you stay over one more night" replied Fluttershy in her natural quiet voice. I nodded to her, not just because she was my favorite pony, but so that I could find out how and why I'm here.

**(I will be updating this daily until I run out of juice, then it will probably sink down to once a few days, seeing as I have a lot of free time.)**


End file.
